


Blinded by Hope

by FicsByMaria



Series: Angels are not always good [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chaotic Good Marinette, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicsByMaria/pseuds/FicsByMaria
Summary: A Daminette fic, but this time they have their own lovesquare, kind of.Sequel to A Trip to Remember
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Angels are not always good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 351





	Blinded by Hope

Marinette groaned as her alarm screamed at her, rousing her from her slumber. She debated the merits of missing orientation, her job had needed her for an unexpected late shift last night and she’d ended up losing a good few hours of sleep because of it. Eventually she decided that it wasn’t and decided to go get some coffee. 

The dorms had come to life in the last few days and she had already heard complaints about roommates, she was lucky that her roommate was quiet and respectful, if a bit withdrawn. Marinette was adding copious amounts of sugar as the common area began to fill with chatter, she looked down at her watch and was jolted out of her thoughts. It was 11:23, orientation was at 12 in the main auditorium, it would take her at least twenty minutes to get ready, and another fifteen to get to the auditorium.

Marinette had to leave her hair down and swap out her heels for a pair of practical boots, but she made it on time. She genuinely hadn’t known that Damian would be attending Gotham University, so it was a welcome surprise to see him sitting a row ahead of her in the auditorium.

He could feel eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but that could have just been his nerves. He’d been used to having his own space and people who knew what he was like, but Gotham U’s requirement that all freshmen live in the dorms had really thrown him for a loop and he was out of his element.

The end of orientation came sooner than he’d anticipated and a cool hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he whirled around, only to find his eyes meeting a pair of bright blue ones.

“Hi Damian.” Her voice was just as sweet as he remembered.

“Hello angel, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Oh Damian,” She moved a hand up to cup his cheek, “I will always come back to you.”

-

Damian was restless. His family had insisted that he should take a break from being Robin during college, but this just left him with pent up energy, so he often found himself in the dorm gym. The fact that he was doing nothing irked him. A new rogue had surfaced recently and was giving Batman quite the runaround. 

Scarlet Ribbon had first emerged a week or so back. She seemed like a Robin Hood type of vigilante, helping those in need while also being a high profile thief. Her latest exploit being somehow intimidating various gangs into ceding all territory surrounding the University district of The Coventry. It was odd, though she now controlled a large amount of territory, it remained unclear exactly what she was doing. She’d been involved in shutting down multiple trafficking rings as well as stealing from law firms, including releasing files showing a corrupt businessman’s attempts to cheat his employees out of fair pay and coverup harassment allegations.

A true chaotic good rogue, but a rogue nonetheless. And Damian couldn’t do anything, despite seeing those trademark red ribbons tied around lamp posts all around campus. The first time Damian actually saw Scarlet Ribbon, she was hanging around outside the library late at night, offering to walk students home. She was nonthreatening, despite the black cloth medical mask hiding the lower half of her face. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a pair of dark red high-waisted shorts, a dark grey utility belt, and black knee-high boots with bright red laces. Her long dark hair hung down in two strands that framed her face, and the rest was up in space buns. 

She seemed familiar and was rather friendly, most likely a university student but he didn’t really know much, after their first encounter she seemed to avoid him, saying that he could ‘probably handle himself’. If he wasn’t so busy he wouldn't have let it lie, but as it was, his classes were swamping him and he didn't have time for much, and he spent that with his small group of friends rather than investigating some benevolent crime lord. 

Marinette had been the one to take him out of his self imposed exile and introduce him to the rest of their small group. There was Felix Archibald, the serious pre-med student who had a soft spot for romance novels and horror movies. His twin sister Allegra, who did not appreciate allergy medicine jokes (as Damian found out when she punched him), and was a music major. Claude Crane, son of Jonathan Crane, a sociology major who was passionate about reforming the foster system that he’d grown up in. Damian hadn’t thought he’d fit in with them, but none of them really fit in, and Damian liked them, even if Allegra constantly talked about how gorgeous Scarlet Ribbon was and Claude never stopped challenging him to another round of Mortal Kombat (he hadn’t won yet, but refused to give up).

Overall he was enjoying college, even if he wasn’t used to civilian life, but it was calm and that was a welcome change from his hectic existence as Robin.

-

Marinette on the other hand was not content. Gotham had too much crime, and she had to help! It wasn’t that big of a deal if some of her methods were maybe less than legal, she was doing the right thing. But apparently the local vigilantes disagreed, which was probably how she found herself standing on a roof, facing off against Red Robin.

“What the hell are you doing?” His voice wasn’t exactly accusatory, but it certa wasn’t friendly.

“Parkour.” She wanted to keep her interactions short, she was not about to get arrested for trying to help.

“Really? Because it looks like you just broke into Fulbright Tower. You know, the law firm you just ran away from.”

“It’s not really your business, it’s not like I did anything wrong!”

“Ma’am theft is illegal.”

“It’s not theft, they’re photocopies, and I promise to give them back, I just needed them to finish something.”

“It absolutely is theft, and you can't just do that.”

“Okay, bet.” She took a running leap and dived for the next building. 

Red Robin followed close behind, chasing the woman across the rooftops of the Financial District before she abruptly stopped.

“Look Double R, can I call you Double R?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well Double R, not that this hasn’t been fun, but I have places to be.” With this she threw a glass vial at his feet and leapt off the roof. He went to pursue her but fell, lightheadedness overtaking him.

He opened comms back up and sighed. “So Scarlet Ribbon got away, and on a related note, she has some form of knockout gas.” He could hear Oracle’s laugh.

“Oh yeah genius? Then why aren't you knocked out?” 

“It’s more disorienting than anything, she still seems unwilling to harm me.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing useful.”

“Great work out there, dumbass”


End file.
